


Cloudy Skies, And Built Up Lies

by PretentiousButterfly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Gay, M/M, Sadness, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, adam W, adashi, hahaha, has cute moments, im back on my bullshit, it should've been shirogane, just referenced, kill me, my boy should've gotten more screentime, no death is shown, seriously give him a last name, so probably a bunch of errors, still salty about his death, wrote this in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretentiousButterfly/pseuds/PretentiousButterfly
Summary: "Well, I think because you can't really see the sky. It feels....freeing? You can't tell what's beyond the clouds, and as we gain more and more knowledge of the universe above us, the more we learn that we know very little about it.It's more comforting when I don't know what we don't know." He paused. After a beat, he continued, his voice much softer and hesitant this time. "That's one of the reasons I like your eyes. They...feel comforting; like you'll always be there."Two boys change their perspective on the overcast sky.





	Cloudy Skies, And Built Up Lies

The sky was gray, with clouds spread across, wrapping their arms around the sun; blocking out the light. Cool wind rushed past him, and he laid there contently.  
Shiro never really liked when the sky looked like this; dark and gloomy. He found it stifling, despite the breeze. However, his mind wasn't on the weather at the moment. 

Instead, it was on the boy lying on the grass next to him. 

Shiro racked his brain for topics of conversation, but as he was freshly 18 and hadn't had much experience in this department, he kept coming up blank.   
Luckily, the boy next to him, Adam, spoke.

 

"I like this kind of weather, do you?"

Adam cringed as the words left his mouth, most likely embarrassed at talking about such a small-talk topic. 

 

Shiro didn't notice the cringe, though. However, he was confused as to why Adam would like such cloudy weather. 

Shiro turned to face Adam, his long black hair moving with him. 

 

"I'm not that much of a fan of when it's cloudy, personally. I can't see the stars when it's like this. But I'd like to hear why you like it."

Shiro stated. 

 

Adam turned to him, his earthy brown eyes meeting Shiro's dark grey ones. He seemed to be in thought for a moment before speaking.

 

"Well, I think because you can't really see the sky. It feels....freeing? You can't tell what's beyond the clouds, and as we gain more and more knowledge of the universe above us, the more we learn that we know very little about it. It's more comforting when I don't know what we don't know." He paused. After a beat, he continued, his voice much softer and hesitant this time. "That's one of the reasons I like your eyes. They...feel comforting; like you'll always be there."

 

Pink dusted Adams tan skin, and Shiro felt his face heat up. They averted their eyes as they both turned red from blushing. After a few moments, Shiro moved his hand, brushing it against Adam's. 

 

"I never thought about the weather that way; I always thought it was the opposite. When the clouds blocked the sky, it felt like a wall between space and Earth. But now, you've kind of changed my perspective on it. Plus...I like your eyes a lot more than mine. Your eyes remind me of adventure and exploration. They feel...patient and wise."

 

The duo blushed even more, if possible. Adam tapped his finger before slipping his hand into the other boy's hand. 

 

Their gaze met once more as they leaned into each other. Shared adoration radiated from the young couple. 

 

They'd be together forever, they promised themselves. They'd never leave each other, they promised themselves. 

 

 

\-----

 

Rain poured from the sky, splattering against Adam's body. His brown hair was matted down from the water, and his clothes were soaked. However, the boy didn't care. 

 

He yelled up at the sky, his anger and grief and hurt falling out of him. 

 

"Give him back!" He yelled. "I should've tried harder to stop him; I should've made him stay!"

 

Tears cascaded down his face, mixing with rain. His voice was hoarse.

 

"Why did you leave me?" Why, Takashi?"

 

He fell to the ground, his knees slamming against the dirt. 

 

His voice dropped to a whisper.

 

"Why wasn't I enough?"

 

 

It had been two days since pilot Takashi Shirogane and his crew were reported missing due to pilot error. 

 

 

\-----

 

Shiro laid on the spot of grass he had laid on with Adam years ago. It was a rare moment of alone time Shiro had since he'd returned to Earth with his friends from space.   
The cities were being rebuilt with the help of human and alien alike. Most of the Earth needed to be repaired, yet somehow, miraculously, the small grassy area near the local park had remained unharmed. 

 

Luck or otherwise, Shiro was grateful. 

 

He was grateful to have this one thing he shared with Adam, untouched by the destruction of war. 

It had been two months since he'd returned. Two months since his first step on Earth in apparently 5 years. Two months since he found out about Adam dying.

 

Grief wrapped around Shiro's heart, but he buried it. He had to be there for his friends, his family. He couldn't let himself mourn too much, because if he did, he wouldn't survive. If he let all the pain out, it'd tie Shiro to a weight dropped in the ocean. He wouldn't be able to get out of bed, much less live the rest of his life. 

 

So Shiro planned to bottle it up. Bottle it up for as long as he could. Make himself smaller as to not take up too much space. He'd make himself less of a burden. Earth had much to deal with, and he couldn't weigh down others with his problems; his feelings.

 

However, life had other plans for him. 

 

Slowly, the sky grew overcast. Clouds streaked across the sky, suffocating the sun. Wind rustled the trees. The gloomy weather brought back a memory. 

 

He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the wetness on his face, and the deep inhale from his lungs. 

The tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself anymore, and soon he was hiccuping in air, sobbing as he laid there. 

 

"Why did you leave me, Adam? Why did you have to die? Why couldn't I have gotten to hold you one last time?"

He whispered to himself. 

 

"Why?"

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hggggghhhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> Um okay so I really like season 7, but they did my boy Adam dirty. 
> 
> He deserved a good ending. 
> 
> Smh.


End file.
